


touch me and you'll never be alone

by j_gabrielle



Series: Every lover known in comparison is a failure [3]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Boris, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It starts with Valery on a Sunday afternoon with the windows open to let the breeze in. One hand reaching out to him, Boris meets him in the middle, leaning into him and tugging him across the space on the bed between them with a soft hum.





	touch me and you'll never be alone

In the end, it takes them the better part of a month to get round to doing more than trading sleepy kisses in the dark of night and wet slick handjobs in the showers between rushing out to endless meetings, phone calls to Moscow, fielding questions, answers and everything in between. 

But eventually, as all things do, they settle into a calm.

It starts with Valery on a Sunday afternoon with the windows open to let the breeze in. One hand reaching out to him, Boris meets him in the middle, leaning into him and tugging him across the space on the bed between them with a soft hum. "Yes?" Boris asks, running his lips to the corner of Valery's jaw. The day-old stubble catches against his own and creates friction that has him peeking a tongue out to taste the salt on Valery's skin.

"Yes," Valery murmurs, hands rubbing down the line of his spine, fingers teasing the elastic of his sleep pants, nails slipping between cloth and skin. Teasing the flesh of his arse cheek. 

Boris smiles, shuffling close to kiss, open-mouthed, languid and sweet. They move together, complimentary like two dancers who have danced entire lifetimes in each other's arms. Valery slides a pillow under his hip, helping him to lie down on his front. Boris pushes away the fall of his hair in his eyes.

"Careful," He murmurs, hand reaching back to guide Valery by the wrist. One lubed finger becomes two in him, and eventually, the vague discomfort eases into an awareness that Valery is moving in time with him to the slow rock and spread of his fingers in Boris.

Two become a short curl of three, before Boris sighs, and tells Valery that he can take it. There is a soft scoff of displeasure, but he laughs and leans back to kiss him pliant. Valery surrenders against him, gently folding his body around Boris even as he angles his cockhead to rest at the furl of his asshole.

The first burn happens like a starburst of sensation up his spine. 

Valery kisses the line of his shoulder, stilling himself until Boris reaches back to cradle him by the cheek, slowly spurring him on. He lets his eyes flutter closed, gasping a little at the sensation of Valery's naked cock in him; the feeling of skin on skin, sweat slicking their touches, the way Valery shakes on top of him, weight anchoring him down from flying into a million kaleidoscopic pieces of pleasure.

Valery moves. Measured rolls of his hips punching soft stolen moans from Boris. Somewhere in the middle of that, Boris wraps a hand around himself, jerking in time to the breathless push and pull of Valery in him.

Time slips from him and is distilled into the way he is held loving, worshipped with kisses and touches, and how Valery feels as he burns him from the inside out. He surrenders to it, mind and body, surrendering power to Valery.

"Boria, I'm close..."

The words are soft, murmured to the shell of his ear. Boris nods, throat clicking on an exhale, as he follows suit, tumbling over the precipice and into bliss. 

At some point, Valery pulls himself out, but Boris merely registers it as a distant sensation. "Come here," He says, pulling Valery to him.

Outside, he can hear the distant voices of men and their cars going by, and he goes tense for a moment as if waiting for the persecution that is a definite should they be discovered lying together like this; bodies intertwined, naked and tangled in the sheets of their bed. Cocooned together in the safety of each other's arms.

"Hey," Valery's gentle touch on his chin turns his attention back to him. "Hey, don't let your mind go where I can't follow."

Boris tilts his face to kiss his fingertips. "I'll only go where you go," He says, and as the words leave his lips, he tastes the heady weight of promises behind each syllable.

Valery's summer blue eyes search his face, swallowing thickly as if knowing what he is really saying. Struck dumb with a swell of emotion that bites at his heart, Boris kisses him again instead of saying something stupid like the I love yous that other people say to their lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
